1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toy assembly, particularly to a circulating toy assembly which includes toy pieces that circulate via alternating upward and downward movement through an elevating mechanism and an inclined track.
2. Brief Description of the Related Prior Art
The prior art has suggested various toy assemblies which have circulating figured toy pieces that can circulate by alternatingly moving upward through elevating mechanisms and downward through downward inclined tracks. Some toy pieces are provided with slide rolls at their bottom sides to ease sliding movement along the tracks. Some elevating mechanisms have upward sliding plates to move the toy pieces from a lower place to a higher place. Some elevating mechanisms employ parallel toothed rocking plates to move the toy pieces upward step by step. Other elevating mechanisms use magnets to move the toy pieces by magnetic attraction. Although a variety of toy moving mechanisms are available in the art, further development is still desirable therefor in order to update their configurations and designs so as to present more appeal and amusement to children.